SECRETO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO
by Vere Canedo
Summary: A pesar de que a Lita Kino le habían advertido durante toda su vida que jamás aceptara dinero de los desconocidos, hizo una excepción cierto día... y descubrió muy pronto por qué debería haber seguido el consejo de su madre.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO DE LISA KLEIPAS Y ADAPTADO A LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON**

**CAPITULO 1**

Londres, 1841

A pesar de que a Lita Kino le habían advertido durante toda su vida que jamás aceptara dinero de los desconocidos, hizo una excepción cierto día... y descubrió muy pronto por qué debería haber seguido el consejo de su madre.

Sucedió durante una de esas raras ocasiones en las que su hermano, Jeremy disfrutaba de un día libre en el colegio y, tal y como era su costumbre, Lita y él habían ido a ver el último espectáculo panorámico en Leicester Square. Le había costado dos semanas de recorte de gastos ahorrar el dinero necesario para pagar las entradas. Dado que eran los únicos vástagos supervivientes de la familia Kino, Lita y su hermano pequeño siempre se habían sentido extrañamente unidos, a pesar de los diez años de diferencia que los separaban. Las enfermedades infantiles se habían llevado a los dos niños que habían nacido después de Lita, antes de que ninguno de ellos hubiera llegado a cumplir su primer año de vida.

Lita —dijo Jeremy al regresar del puesto de entradas para el panorama—, ¿tienes algo más de dinero?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

..Me temo que no. ¿Por qué?

Con un breve suspiro, Jeremy se apartó un mechón de cabello de color miel que le había caído sobre la frente.

Han doblado el precio de las entradas para este espectáculo... Al parecer, es mucho más caro que sus escenografías habituales.

El anuncio del periódico no decía nada acerca de un aumento de precios —dijo Lita con indignación. Bajó la voz y susurro: « ¡Por las campanas del infierno!» mientras rebuscaba en su monedero con la esperanza de encontrar alguna moneda que antes hubiera pasado por alto.

Jeremy, que tenía doce años, echó una ceñuda mirada al enorme cartel que había colgado entre las columnas de la entrada del teatro panorámico: **«LA CAÍDA DEL IMPERIO ROMANO: UN ESPECTÁCULO DE ILUSIONISMO DEL MÁS ALTO NIVEL CON IMÁGINES DIORÁMICAS.»** Desde su apertura hacía quince días, el espectáculo había recibido una avalancha de visitantes que se mostraban impacientes por contemplar las maravillas del Imperio romano y su trágica caída... «Es como volver atrás en el tiempo», elogiaban los espectadores al salir. El tipo habitual de panorama consistía en un lienzo con una intrincada escena pictórica que colgaba en una habitación circular y que rodeaba a los espectadores. En algunas ocasiones, se utilizaba la música y una iluminación especial para el espectáculo aún más entretenido mientras un conferenciante se desplazaba alrededor del círculo para describir lugares lejanos o famosas batallas.

Sin embargo, según The Times, esta nueva producción era un espectáculo «diorámico», lo que significaba que el lienzo pintado estaba fabricado con calicó transparente aceitado que se iluminaba algunas veces desde el frente y otras desde atrás con luces de filtros especiales. Trescientos cincuenta espectadores permanecían el centro, sobre un carrusel que manejaban dos hombres para que la audiencia girara lentamente durante el espectáculo. El juego de luces, cristales plateados, filtros y actores contratados para representar a los asediados romanos producían un efecto que había sido etiquetado como "exhibición animada". Por lo que Lita había leído. Los culminantes momentos finales de erupciones volcánicas simultáneas eran tan realistas que algunas de las mujeres del público se habían desmayado entre gritos.

Jeremy le arrebató el monedero de las manos a Lita, tiró del cordón que lo cerraba y se lo devolvió a su hermana.

Tenemos dinero suficiente para una entrada—dijo de forma práctica—.Entra tú. De todas formas, a mí no me apetece ver el espectáculo.

A sabiendas de que el muchacho mentía en su favor, Lita meneó la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no. Entra tú. Yo puedo ver el espectáculo siempre que quiera…

Eres tú quien siempre está en el colegio. Además, sólo durara un cuarto de hora. Iré a alguna de las tiendas de por aquí mientras estás dentro.

— ¿Para que comprar sin dinero?— preguntó Jeremy, y sus ojos azules reflejaban una franca incredulidad—.Vaya, eso sí que parece divertido.

—Lo mejor de ir de comprar es ver las cosas, no comprarlas.

Jeremy resopló.

—Eso es lo que siempre dice la gente pobre para consolarse mientras pasea por Bond Street.

Además, no pienso dejar que vayas a ningún sitio sola…

Te acosarían todos los hombres de los alrededores.

—No seas tonto—musito Lita

Su hermano sonrió de repente. Recorrió con la mirada el elegante rostro de Lita, sus ojos verdes y la mata de rizos recogidos con horquillas que brillaban con un tono castaño dorado bajo el ajustado borde de su sombrero.

—No vengas con falsas modestias. Sabes muy bien el efecto que causas en los hombres y, por lo que yo sé, no dudas en utilizarlo.

Lita reaccionó a sus bromas con un falso ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por lo que tú sabes? ¡Ja! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi comportamiento con los hombres si te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio?

La expresión de Jeremy se volvió seria.

—Eso va a cambiar—dijo—.Esta vez no voy a regresar al colegio…

Puedo ayudaros a ti y a mamá muchísimo más si consigo un trabajo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Jeremy, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Le darías un disgusto a mamá, y si papá estuviese vivo...

—Lita —la interrumpió Jeremy sin alzar la voz—, no tenemos dinero. Ni siquiera podemos conseguir cinco míseros chelines más para la entrada al panorama...

—Pues vas a conseguir un buen trabajo —dijo Lita con ironía— sin educación y sin contactos importantes. A menos que quieras convertirte en barrendero o en recadero, será mejor que te quedes en la escuela hasta que puedas aspirar aun empleo decente. Entretanto, encontraré a algún hombre rico con el que casarme y las cosas volverán a ir bien de nuevo.

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero les guste son 5 adaptaciones las que hare de esta autora, de hecho hay en el foro de Candy Candy los mismos libros pero aseguro que no los tome.

Espero sus comentarios muchas gracias

Vere….


	2. Chapter 2

—Tú sí que vas a encontrar un buen marido sin dote —replicó Jeremy.

Se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que se abrieron las puertas y la multitud pasó junto a ellos para entrar en el carrusel. Colocando un brazo alrededor de Lita de forma protectora, Jeremy la condujo lejos de la muchedumbre.

—Olvida el panorama —dijo sin más—. Haremos otra cosa, algo divertido que no cueste nada.

— ¿Como qué?

Se produjo un momento de reflexión. Cuando se hizo evidente que ninguno de ellos haría sugerencia alguna, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Señorito Jeremy —dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Jeremy se giró para enfrentarse al desconocido. .

—Señor Furuhata —dijo con cordialidad al tiempo que le tendía la mano—. Me sorprende que me recuerde.

—Y a mí también... Ha crecido más de una cabeza desde que lo vi por última vez. —El hombre apretó la mano de Jeremy—. De vacaciones escolares, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

Al ver la confusión de Lita y aprovechando que el desconocido de aventajada estatura les indicaba a sus amigos que subieran al carrusel sin él, Jeremy, le susurro a su hermana al oído:

—El señor Furuhata..., el hijo del carnicero. Me lo encontré una o dos veces en la tienda su padre cuando mama me mandaba a recoger algún pedido. Sé amable con él... Es un tipo muy importante.

Lita se percató, no sin cierta diversión, que el señor Furuhata estaba excepcionalmente bien vestido para ser el hijo de un carnicero. Llevaba una elegante chaqueta negra y esos pantalones sueltos que estaban de moda y que, de alguna manera, no lograban ocultar las líneas esbeltas y fuertes del cuerpo que cubrían. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres que entraban al teatro, ya se había quitado el sombrero, dejando al descubierto su pelo oscuro y ligeramente ondulado. Era un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte que parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, de rasgos acentuados, una nariz fina y grande, una boca amplia y unos ojos tan verdes que resultaba imposible distinguir el iris de la pupila.

Tenía un rostro sumamente masculino, y alrededor de sus ojos y de sus labios bailoteaba una especie de humor sardónico que no se debía en absoluto a la frivolidad. Era evidente, incluso para un espectador sin discernimiento alguno, que no era un hombre dado al ocio, ya que su cuerpo y su naturaleza hablaban de arduo trabajo y análoga ambición.

—Mi hermana, la señorita Lita Kino —dijo Jeremy—. Este es el señor Andrew Furuhata.

—Un placer —murmuró Furuhata con una reverencia.

A pesar de que sus modales eran perfectos, el brillo que había en sus ojos provocaba un extraño aletea bajo las costillas de Lita. Sin saber por qué, se echó hacia atrás en busca de la protección de su hermano pequeño incluso mientras lo saludaba. Para su sorpresa, parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de la de ese hombre. Como si algún tipo de sutil sensación de reconocimiento se hubiera transmitido entre ellos... No era que se hubiesen conocido antes..., sino más bien que se hubieran ido acercando paulatinamente hasta que, al final, un impaciente destino hubiera provocado que sus caminos se cruzaran. Una idea absurda que ella no era capaz de desechar. Inquieta, permaneció como una indefensa cautiva de aquella penetrante mirada hasta que un inoportuno e intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Furuhata habla con Jeremy, pero sin apartar los ojos de Lita

— ¿Podría acompañarles hasta el carrusel?

Se produjo un instante de incómodo silencio hasta que Jeremy respondió con estudiada indiferencia:

—Gracias, pero hemos decidido no asistir al espectáculo.

Furuhata arqueó una de sus rubias cejas.

— ¿Están seguros? Tiene todo el aspecto de ser uno de los buenos. —Su intuitiva mirada se paseó del rostro de Lita al de Jeremy y se percató de las señales que traicionaban la incomodidad de ambos. Su voz se suavizó cuando volvió a hablar con Jeremy—. Sin duda hay una norma que dice que uno jamás debería discutir ciertos asuntos en presencia de una dama. De cualquier forma, no puedo vitar preguntarme... si es posible, joven Jeremy, que le haya pillado desprevenido el aumento de precio de las entradas. Si así fuera, me alegraría mucho poder prestarle unas monedas para...

—No, gracias —dijo Lita con presteza al tiempo que golpeaba a su hermano con el codo en el costado.

Con un respingo, Jeremy clavó la mirada en el rostro impenetrable del hombre.

—Le agradezco la oferta, señor Furuhata, pero mi hermana no parece dispuesta a...

—No quiero ver el espectáculo —lo interrumpió Lita con frialdad—. He oído que algunos de los efectos especiales son bastante violentos y resultan de lo más angustiosos para una mujer. Preferiría dar un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

Furuhata volvió a mirarla y sus penetrantes ojos brillaron con un destello de burla.

— ¿Tan impresionable es usted, señorita KINO?

Molesta por el sutil desafío, Lita tomó el brazo de Jeremy y tiró de él con insistencia.

—Es hora de irnos, Jeremy. No retrasemos más al señor Furuhata estoy segura de que está impaciente por ver el espectáculo...

—Me temo que será una decepción para mí —les aseguró Furuhata con seriedad— si ustedes no asisten también. —Le dedicó a Jeremy una mirada alentadora—. Sentiría mucho que por culpa de unos míseros chelines usted y su hermana se perdiera la función de tarde.

Al sentir que su hermano se ablandaba, Lita le susurró de forma brusca al oído:

— ¡Ni se te ocurra permitirle que nos pague las entradas, Jeremy!

Sin prestarle atención, Jeremy le respondió con franqueza a Furuhata

—Señor, si acepto su oferta de préstamo, no estoy seguro de cuándo podré reembolsárselo.

Lita cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un débil gemido de mortificación. Se esforzaba muchísimo para que nadie averiguara la estrechez económica en la que vivían... y saber que ese hombre se había percatado de lo importante que era para ella cada chelín le resultaba insoportable.

—No hay ninguna prisa —oyó que respondía Furutaha sin la menor incomodidad—. Vaya a la tienda de mi padre la próxima vez que venga de visita del colegio y déjele el dinero a él.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Jeremy con evidente satisfacción, y ambos se estrecharon las manos para sellar el trato—. Gracias, señor Furuhata

—Jeremy... –comenzó a decir Lita con voz baja pero letal. —Esperen aquí —dijo Furuhata por encima del hombro mientras se encaminaba al puestecillo donde se vendían las entradas.

—Jeremy, ¡ya sabes que está mal aceptar dinero de él! — Lita contempló con furia el rostro imperturbable de su hermano—. Dios, ¿cómo has podido? No está bien... ¡Y pensar que estás en deuda con esa clase de hombre es intolerable!

— ¿Qué clase de hombre? —Contraatacó su hermano con fingida inocencia—. Ya te lo he dicho, es un tipo importante... Ah, bueno, supongo que te refieres a que pertenece a la clase baja. —Una sonrisa pesarosa curvó los labios del muchacho—. Es difícil decir algo así de él, sobre todo cuando es asquerosamente rico. Y la verdad es que no se puede decir que tú y yo seamos miembros de la nobleza.

Apenas llegamos a las ramas más bajas de ese árbol, lo que significa...

— ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de un carnicero sea asquerosamente rico? —Preguntó Lita—.

A menos que la población de Londres esté consumiendo mayores cantidades de ternera y cerdo de lo que yo creo, hay un límite para lo que puede ganar un carnicero.

—No he dicho que trabajara en la tienda de su padre —le explicó Jeremy con un tono de superioridad—.Lo único que dije fue que me lo encontré allí. Es un hombre de negocios.

— ¿Quieres decir que es un especulador financiero? Lita frunció el ceño. En una sociedad que consideraba de mal gusto el mero hecho de hablar de asuntos comerciales, no había nada más bajo que hacer de la inversión financiera un modo de vida.

—Es algo más que eso —dijo su hermano. Pero supongo que da igual lo que haga o cuánto tenga, ya que es hijo de un simple plebeyo.

Al escuchar semejante crítica de boca de su hermano pequeño, Lita lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pareces muy democrático, Jeremy—dijo con sequedad—. Y no hace falta que actúes como si yo me estuviera comportando de forma arrogante... Me opondría a que un duque tratara de damos el dinero de las entradas con la misma determinación que si lo hace un hombre de negocios.

—Pero no durante tanto tiempo —dijo Jeremy, que se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su hermana.

El regreso de Andrew Furuhata impidió cualquier réplica posterior. Mirándolos con esos perspicaces ojos de color vere, el hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Entramos?

Lita avanzó con torpeza, a impulsos de los discretos empujones de su hermano.

Continuara…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero les guste este libro si se que al inicio es un poco aburrido pero dejen que se junte con sus amigas y verán….

Vere…


	3. DISCULPAS

**DISCULPAS**

**HOLA A TODAS**

SE QUENO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO QUIERO DE ANTE MANO PEDIRLES UNA MEGA DISCULPA YA QUE SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN ESTE TIEMPO ES PORQUE ESTOY CON MIS DECLARACIONES ANUALES Y PUES ENTRE A UN CURSO PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PUES NO ESTARE DISPONIBLE EN DOS MESES SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR ANTES LO HARE YA QUE CON LAS CLASES Y EL PRESENTAR EL EXAMEN ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA Y OCUPADA

POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA YA QUE AHORITA MIS IDEAS ESTAN AGOTADAS MI CABEZA ES UN MUNDO DE COSAS LO UNICO QUE TENGO ES COMO CALCULAR UNA INTEGRAL O COMO BALANCEAR UN COMPUESTO Y EN QUE AÑO SE FIRMO EL TRATADO DE GUADALUPE, AHHHH PERDONENME POR FAVOR Y EN CUANTO PRESENTE MI EXAMEN Y ME DEN LOS RESULTADOS LES DIRE SI ME QUEDE O NO SI PLEASE PACIENCIA GRACIAS A TODAS CON MUCHO AMOR

**VERENICE CAÑEDO P.**


End file.
